


A Very Special Relationship

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Primeval, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, M/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for fredbassett who wanted a Primeval/Stargate Atlantis crossover. </p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Very Special Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for fredbassett who wanted a Primeval/Stargate Atlantis crossover. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Lester called the team into his office early one Tuesday morning. His expression was as dour as they had ever seen it. He fidgeted a moment until Claudia closed the door and then he sat down, indicating that the others do the same. They did so, worried expressions a mirror of Lester’s own.

“Lester? Is everything all right?” Claudia asked, bracing herself for bad news.

“No,” Lester replied seriously. “I have just been speaking to the Americans.” He pronounced the word in the same tone usually reserved for Al Qaeda and paedophiles. “They are sending someone to observe the Anomaly Project.”

“Is that all?” Cutter asked, releasing the breath he’d been holding.

“Is that all?!” Lester spluttered. “We don’t need any bloody Yanks messing with this project. Especially not some,” he glanced down at the scribbled notes on his desk, "Lt Colonel Sheppard.”

“Sheppard?” Ryan interrupted, standing to attention from the slouch against the wall he’d adopted earlier.

“Yes,” Lester snapped, eyes narrowed. “What of it?”

Ryan wondered, not for the first time, just how much attention Lester paid to his reports. “It’s just that John Sheppard is the name of the man I met at…” he paused and then found no other way of describing it except in Connor’s words, “…at the spaghetti junction of anomalies.”

Lester leaned back in his chair and put his fingers together in a triangular shape. It was as singularly calculating as Ryan could remember him looking.

“Well, isn’t that interesting?” Lester mused. “I guess we know who can look after the Yank then, don’t we?”

Ryan attempted to keep his expression neutral but wasn’t completely successful, if the way Stephen nudged Connor in the ribs was any indication.

* * * * *

“Colonel Sheppard!” Ryan called to the man waiting in the reception area. Sheppard turned around and Ryan tried very hard not to stare. Obviously aiming for inconspicuous Sheppard had foregone his uniform and was favouring jeans and a T-shirt and perfecting what seemed to be a very un-military like slouch.

“Captain Ryan,” Sheppard replied with a lazy grin and a nod of the head. They shook hands firmly and Ryan tried to convince himself that Sheppard’s heated look was all in his imagination.

“I was surprised to hear you were on Earth,” Ryan began. “Shouldn’t you be out fighting space vampires?”

Sheppard shrugged. “This is Stargate Command’s idea of a vacation.”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, the MoD’s the same way. So, uh, what exactly were you hoping to get out of this exchange?”

Sheppard smirked. “I don’t know, Captain. What were you planning on giving up?”

Ryan was used to keeping cool in the face of bullets, of dinosaurs and wayward scientists, but damn it if he couldn’t feel himself blushing at the way the American was staring at him. The front entrance of the ARC was the last place he wanted to associate with an erection.

“Why don’t I give you the tour?”

“Sounds good,” Sheppard replied. “Lead the way.”

Ryan nodded and walked ahead of Sheppard. He couldn’t be absolutely sure but he thought he’d caught Sheppard staring at his arse as they’d headed through the doors to the Anomaly Detection Device. Normally Ryan would have dismissed the idea as ludicrous but, given the way their last meeting had turned out, now he wasn’t so sure.

Ryan spent a little time explaining how the ADD worked (at least the little he understood of it) and managed to steer Sheppard out of the way of Connor who looked like he was just itching to launch into a more detailed explanation.

“This is the gym,” he said as he led Sheppard away, nodding but not stopping as they came across Abby and Stephen lifting weights. “And these are the showers.” He stopped in the doorway, suddenly unsure. He’d had an idea tickling at the back of his mind, but now he wasn’t so sure that it was as brilliant as he'd first thought it was.

“You know it was a long flight,” Sheppard began, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. “And I barely had chance to set my bags down at the hotel before I had to make my way here.”

“Really?” Ryan asked, eyebrows raised. It seemed like he and Sheppard were on the same page after all.

“Yeah. I could do with cleaning up.”

Ryan looked Sheppard up and down. “Funny, you don’t look very dirty.”

“Any chance you’re going to fix that in the next five minutes?” Sheppard asked with a confident grin that went straight to Ryan’s cock.

Instead of answering though he moved forward and pulled Sheppard into a bruising kiss. Sheppard responded enthusiastically, pulling at Ryan’s jacket and shirt till they both fell to the floor.

“Does this door lock?” Sheppard gasped as Ryan started to pull down his own and Sheppard’s trousers.

“Nope,” Ryan replied with a grin. “We’ll just have to hope no one comes along.”

Sheppard shook his head but as Ryan dropped to his knees he decided he didn’t really care. Besides, what were the chances he was ever likely to see these people again - he’d be heading back to a different galaxy at the end of the week.

So he just gave himself into the sensations of Ryan’s talented mouth on his cock and found himself coming down the soldier’s throat in record time.

His heart was pounding so hard he thought everyone must be able to hear it. When he looked down at Ryan though he was surprised by the intense look on the soldier’s face.

“Anomaly sighting,” Ryan explained quickly as he began to get dressed. It was then that Sheppard realised the ringing hadn’t been in his ears alone.

“Serious?” Sheppard asked as he too got redressed. Nothing dampens the post-orgasmic haze than an emergency.

“Always is,” Ryan replied grimly. “You want to see my team in action?”

Sheppard nodded, military demeanour back in place.

“Come on then.”

And together they marched out to face the unknown.


End file.
